fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Altea Flamel
Altea Flamel (フラメルアルテア, Furameru Arutea) is the daughter of the Giovanni Flamel, the current head of the Flamel Family. As Altea is the only child of Giovanni, she is the heir. Flamels have no problem with a female heir; they've had plenty before throughout their history. Background Birth Coup D'etat Mage Training Clock Tower Holy Grail War Personality One shouldn't approach this girl carelessly. Altea is known for her transforming people into animals. Overall, Altea hates men, including her father. Her adamant hatred of boys is softened by ???. Altea is also quite proud but she is humble, as well. Upon winning magic duels, Altea congratulates her opponent for being brave enough to face her and orders them to train harder and make her their goal. Altea hates Flaminia Morte's guts. The two have been rivals ever since they met in school. This is just on the outside to keep up with Appearance Altea is usually never seen out of her gowns and heels. She has no pajamas as she sleeps mostly nude, only wearing her underwear and bra. Altea has red hair and eyes. Her clothes also have a usual color scheme of red as well. Abilities Mage Abilities Elemental Magic Altea mostly uses fire-based spells. She forms a magic circle with her hands and chants in Latin to imbue it with her mana. She can form as many as twenty at once, each able to spout a different element. Altea specializes in fire-based spells but can use lightning-, water- and wind-based spells. Alchemy The Flamel Family has a tradition in which the eldest child of each family is taught in the arts of Alchemy (錬金術, Renkinjutsu}. Altea can easily transform most metals into precious metals, although it takes up her mana and stamina. Although she has so much mana, she doesn't have that much stamina. The language Altea uses is both Greek and Latin for her alchemical spells. Projection and Reinforcement Magic All Flamels need to have knowledge on projection and reinforcement magic. Altea was able to delve into the structure of many objects when she was young. She messed around with her toys, dolls, etc. She laid her hands on a knife at age 5, during her mage training in London. She then discovered her affinity to reinforcing bladed weapons. She focused on her "Trace-on" abilities. After a few months of training, she managed to project her first weapon: a dagger about the length of a cubit. She was unable to keep it materialized for no more than five minutes though. She trained and was finally able to project weapons in an instant, her hands glowing red. She is in the school's Archery Club and uses her own projected bow and arrow. Flamel Style: Infinite Blade Creation The Flamels have a secret art, passed down to the eldest child of the noble family. The Flamel Style: Infinite Blade Creation, more commonly known by Italy as the Unlimited Blade Works, is the epitome of Projection and Reinforcement. Before Altea learned this, her father and grandfather were the only two able to use this magic. It is composed as an array of red circles that surround the user. Out of the red circle, weapons of all types appear and fly towards the opponent. It is infinite because the user can create as many circles as they wish as long as they have the mana to support the continuous projection of quite a large number of weapons. This is no problem for Altea who has a large base of mana and lots of reserves. She is limited to using it twice a day because it is still quite taxing.